MORE PUPPIES!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Colleen and Blitz decide to have a second litter -complete-
1. Another Litter?

The moon was just rising, and billions of stars appeared. The sky slowly transformed from purple to midnight blue. It was rather cold outside, but inside RR HQ lay a toasty and warm Blitz and Colleen. Colleen rested her head on Blitz chest. The 2 dogs gazed calmly into the fire that burined in the fire place before them.

They were both resting in the lounge of RR HQ

Blitz shifted his weight a bit, which woke up the sleepy Colleen.

"Oh," said Blitz seeing that he had woken the Collie. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Colleen smiled warmly, and laughed. "Blitz, you worry too much. I'm fine." She lay down again.

"Colleen," said Blitz suddenly.

"How do you think Aleu is? I mean, do you think she and Jewel are doing okay at their new base,"

Blitz and Colleens puppies were now two years old (which means thy're 14) and Master had decieded it was better to form another seperate Road Rover base to better have the Rovers help the world better

Colleen raised her head again, and looked into Blitz's eyes.

"Blitz," She whispered soothingly. "Aleu is fine. Huntiee is fine. John is fine. Slash is fine. Reese is fine. Marron is fine. And Jewel is fine. They are ALL fine. Now, will you pleasego to sleep?" She rubbed against him lovingly. "Come to think of it," said Colleen in a strange voice. "I enjoyed our pups, and I miss them dearly. We could have more to love and care for. Plus it would help the world a bit more to have a few more Rovers don't you think?"

She smiled. Blitz looked at her curiously. "Colleen…you want to have pups again?"

She nodded, and said, "Blitz, almost every girl dog I've known has at least 3 litters…we've only had 1."

Blitz smiled at her. She smiled back. They began to nuzzle, and cuddle.

Later that night new life was starting to grow inside Colleen

--

**Yep more puppies for Blitz and Colleen**

**Any request for anything you want to see in this story?**

**L8ter**


	2. Puppies Inside Colleen Again

A few days later Colleen had Master check her out.

And she got the great news. She was pregnant again.

"I can't believe this," Master said "Blitz you got her pregnant again?!"

"Yes, isn't that a good thing?" Blitz asked

"Well I'm just...Surprised. I didn't think another littler would be something the two of you would be thinking,"

"Well you have to admit you didn't neuter Blitz after they had they're first littler," Kodi admitted

"Besides Master more puppies means the Road Rvers can continue on long after we're gone," Colleen said

"And what better dogs would make excelent Rovers then offspring of tthe original Rovers?" Blitz added

"Well you both do have a point," Master said "But I'm still worried."

"About what?" Blitz said

"Well for one thing the powers these new puppies will be unpredictable. What if they develop their powers to early, it could mean complications for you Colleen."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Are first littlerof pup weren't like that wild inside me. I'm sure these little darrlings won't cause their mama any problems," Colleen said as she patted her belly a bit.

Master then went on to remind Blitz and Colleen about what she couldn't do now because of her condition.

"A few wees out of action is worth it," Colleen said "I feel a bit hungry,"

With that she left for the kitchen

Meanwhile all the Rover boys congradulated Blitz, and why not. Blitz was going to be a father again he probably never felt this proud since the last time he find out that Colleens pups were his. A smile found it's way on to his face.

"THis is going to be great," Blitz said

"Oh um Blitz. Colleen's making room for the pups, and the stff she's getting out to make room is all over the carpet," Anubis said

"I'll get the shampooer," Exile said

--

**Ya puppies :)**

**More l8ter**


	3. Big Siblings To be

Aleu, Huntiee, John, Slash, Reese, Marron and Jewel were at their own seprate Road Rover base in Italy.

They all where much taller and more mature, but of course they we're still just teenagers, wild teenagers.

"Dude when's that Master guy gonna throw a mission our way?" Slash asked sharpening his claws

"Ya I've been wanting to try out my new power, Aleu said as she began to practce making a frce field

Just then the big monitor in the base were Master called the pups for missions came on.

"Woo hoo a mission!" Reese asked excited

Yet instead of Master appearing, Blitz and Colleen appeared on the screen

"Um hi mon, hi dad," Huntiee said confussed as to why his parents were calling

"Hi everyone," Blitz and Collleen said

"Mom if this is about me freezing the land Rover I'm sorry it was an accident," Marron blurted out

"No none of you are in trouble," Colleen said

"We have amazing news for you all," Blitz said

"Are we getting new weapons?" Slash asked

"No," His parents said

"Are you comming to visit?" Huntiee said

"No," His parents said again

"Did you buy Aleu and I those diamond collars?" Jewel asked

"No," her parents said

"Then what is it?" the pups asked

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER LITTER OF PUPPIES!" Bitz and Colleen said "Isnt that great?"

Their was a brief moment of silence in the room

"Ya mom that's really great," Slash began to say. The others follwed his lead

"Yes isn't it great?" Blitz said as he lifted Colleens uniform up to reveal her bare belly. "You're little brothers and sisters are in here," he said

"Ya we know dad," Aleu said

"Ya well we gotta go know now, be sure and visit us soon, bye," Colleens said

Once the screen went blank the pups just stood there shocked at what was to come

"More puppies?!"they all said

--

**How are all the pups going t react to their parents having more puppies?**

**How many is Colleen having? (How many would you want her to have?)**

**L8ter**


	4. Congrats From Hunter

The sun once again rose on RR HQ. And breakfast time with it

Colleen went to the mess hall, expecting Shag to be in there cooking up something amazing like he always did, and as aways their he was cooking up somethig for everyone. And something big for Colleen (she's not big yet by the way and we don't know how many pups are in her yet). Her stomach began to growl.

"Now, now I know your hungry," Colleen said to her belly full of pups "Just wait for Uncle Shag to make are meal and I'll feed you.

--

Meanwhile Blitz was in his shower cleaning himself up, Colleen had covered him in her morning sickness.

"Man with all that barfing she's doing you'd think she was having twenty puppies," Blitz said

"Hey the more the merrier," a strange voice said in Blitzs bathroom

"Ah! Who's there?" Blitz said still a little jumpy that someone was in his barthroom while he was nude

"Whoa Blitz put your towel back on," the mysterious person said

"Who are you?" Blitz demanded

"C'mon buddy you don't rember your old pal Hunter?"

"Hunter!?" Blitz screamed

Just then Hunter appeared in the room.

"B-b-but you're dead. How can you be..?" Blitz began "I'm sorry caused you to kill yourself. It was an accident,"

"Whoa, whoa Blitz chill," I'm not here for some unholy revene or anything. I just wanted to congradulate you and Colleen for your second littler,"

"Oh well thanks, I guess." Blitz said

"Hunter time to go back home," a pink angel dog with a strange hair do said from inside the bathroom mirror

"Who's that?" Blitz asked

"Oh that's Annabell (again an All Dogs go to Heaven joke), she's kind the Mother Mary of dogs

"Wow, she's pretty," Blitz commented

"Thank you Blitz," Annabell said "Oh and Blitz, be careful when you eat KFC hun, You could die chocking on a bone," then the two angel dogs faded away

--

**Ya it's short I know**

**Next chaps gonna be about Huntiee and the others trying to cope with Colleen being pregnant and all**

**I love throwing in these All Dog's Go to Heaven jokes in here lol**

**l8ter**


	5. Heavenly Advise

Huntiee, Slash, and the rest of Blitz and Colleens pups were still in shock about their mom and dad having another litter.

Reese kelp having nightmares about the pups beating him up and not being able to fight back or he'd get in trouble.

John and Jewel kept complaing that they'd have to be the two would always had to pick up their poo (or change diapers whichever you perfer)

Marraon was just worried about the size of the litter

"Please be small, please be small," he kept repeting over and over

Slash had locked himself in his room, like he didn't want o be a part of the world anymore

Aleu and Huntiee seemed like the nly to somewhat looking forward to the new pups, but of couse they were septicle about it though.

"Man why'd mom and dad have to do this to us?" John said "I thought we were suppose to be the next generation of Rovers,"

"We're like mom and dads backup, mabey they just wanted us to have backup when we become top Rovers," Huntiee said

"I don't need no backup," Reese said showing off his super strength

"Hey at least he's got a postive outlook on this," Alue said

"You wanna rumble sis?!" Reese thretend her

"Now, now. No need for violence," Annabell, the pink angel dog said as she appeared in the room

"Who are you?" Marron asked

"I'm Annabell, but you can call me your guardian angel,"

"Um well Ms. Angel..." Huntiee began

"Hold on honey," Annabel said as she snapped her fingers and Slash appeared in the room

"How'd I get here?" he said confussed

"Okay pups tell me whats wrong," Annabell said

The pups then began to explain that their parents were having a second littler and how they were worried about it all

"Oh pups," Annabell began " Puppies are a wounderful thing, they're a special gift from Heaven, just like you all are. Now it's true you're all a bit worred and scarred, but that's why ou have to be good big brothers and sisters so that these new Rover pups will be able to better help you. And even one day save the world by themselves,"

"Wow, I've thought about it that way," Slash said

"Ya these are going to be the new Road Rvers one day, better train them to be the best, like us," Reese said

"Ya'know we should go over to RR HQ and see if dad needs any help with mom," Jewel said

"That's a great idea," John said

With that the pups got into the Sub-Rover (a submarine) and were off

"Such good kids," Annabell said "I hope Charlie and Ichy wil one day be able to rase pups like those with their girlfrinds," With that she went back to Heaven

--

**You think I should throw Charlie and Ichy in this story somewhere?**

**And yes I might do a Road Roversx All dogs go to Heaven story croos over l8ter**

**See ya**


	6. GoodBye Parvo Hello Belledonna

Colleen was now half way done with her pregnacy, Her belly was now a little bigger then the size a basketball. And of course that meant Blitz had to start helping her with certain things. Luckly though he had the aid of the other Rovers, and his pups.

Huntiee, Slash, Reese, John, Marron, Aleu and Jewel had come to lend their helping paws to their dad. Both with mom and with missions. Slash and Huntiee esspecally enjied battling side by side with their dad.

"What made the seven of you come over and help us?" Blitz asked them

The pups just answered

"Puppies are a wounderful thing, they're a special gift from Heaven, just like we all are. And they deserve to have the love and care of their whole family,"

"Wow that's really carring of the seven of you. That's sounded just like an angel had said it," Blitz said

"You have no idea," Slash thought to himself

--

One day the Rovers (and the pups) had to fight Parvo and his latest invention. The HEll-HOUND, devise that would suck up demonic power, power that Parvo would place into his canomutaints to make them invincible

"Ha Rovers, you'll never stop me now," Parvo said confident that his new Hell Hound mutaints would be able to beat the Rovers. Yet the combined powers of all the Rovers was just to much for Parvos mutaints and he was beaten in only eight minutes

"Wow we must have made a new music disk," Exile said

"Set a new record," Kodi said correcting him

"Say uncle Exile why do you keep messing those sayings up?" Aleu asked

"What sayings," Exile asked

"Don't try asking that Aleu. I did once it solved nothing," Blitz said

With that they all got in the Sky Rover and flew home

--

"Why, why, why? What dose it take to beat those Rovers!?" Parvo cried as his newest invention lay in ruins

Yet as he was crying a strange purplish aura emitted from the ground

"FINALLY AFTER TEN YEARS I'M FREE! TIME TO CONCURE EARTH!! A stange purple devil dog said as she spred her evil devil wings

"Who are you?" Parvo said

"My name is Belledonna, I'm the demon dog of heck," she said as she summoned a lighting bolt to strike Parvo down

"Oh my gosh, you killed Parvo," Groomer said

"You bastered," a small boy with a green hat and orange coat said that suddenly appeared next to Groomer

Belledonna zapped them both

"Muwhahahahahaha," She laughed as she then noticed the Sky Rover a short distance away in the sky,"

"Man now my cousins got and angel dog attack force?" Beledonna said

"Well it's time to so Annabelle who the real number one dog in are famiy is," she said as she flew after the Sky-Rover

--

**Uh oh a new evil is dawning for the Rovers**

**Can they stop it?**

**You like all these All dog's go to Heaven things I'm throwing in here?**

**And did you like my southpark joke?**

**L8ter**


	7. Devil Upgrade

The Rovers soon landed back at RR HQ, unknown to the fact that a new evil was following them

"Hmm so this is where you little angel dogs live eh? Well at least you don't have to worry about where the restroom is," Belledonna said as she wizzed on on of the buildings

"Now lets see what you angels got here," Belledonna aid as she ued her devil magic to turn invisible and entered RR HQ.

--

Belledonna countiued her journey around the base (still invisible)

"Man guns, weapons, vehicles. Is this an angel place or something out of Constantien?" Belledonna thought

Just then Exile and Aleu were walking by talking about Colleen

"Whoa," Aleu sid as she felt her head thrb in pain for a moment

"Aleu are you okay?" Exile said

"Ya but I think I senced a disturbence in the force. Like their's some evil here" Aleu said

"The only evil here is that stinky smell," Exile said

"Hey that wasn't me," Aleu said

"I shoudn't have eaten that burrito before I came here," Belledonna said

She continued here journey through the base.

Soon she found Shag, Reese, Marron and Muzzle in the mess hall

"Gosh even puppies? And that ones all bound and gagged. Annabelle must be slipping if this is her new angel army,"

Next she saw Master

"Hmm guess Annabell needs some extra help with keeping track of her dogs," Belledonna said

After some more walking around and seeingthe other Rovers she found Blitz and Colleen in the tranogmifyer room

"So Bitz you wat to go for a walk on the beach?" Colleen asked

"Hold on I'm almost ready," Blitz said as he went into the machine and changed back into a normal dog

"This isn't exacly what I meant," Colleen said "Whatever," Colleen got Blitz his leash and tey went for their rather odd walk

"Huh? tht machine turns these dogs into humanoid animals? Sweet," Belledonna said as she went into it

Suddenly her body began to change, her body formed into something more human-like. She stepped out

"Hmm I'm loving the body but this suit just isn't working," she said using her devil magic to turn her Road Rover unifom into a sort black and red female biker suit, with a whip.

"Oh now this is sexy and dangerous. I like it,"

Yet just then she heard someone comming.

Belledonna quickly sprout her devil wing and flew yo the ceiling

"Hello anyone here?" Kodi asked as he stepped into the room "Guess not," then left

"Well above al these dogs really got it going on. I can't wait to turn them into my evil laves. I better get Careface and Killer for this one," With that she left

--

**Will the Rovers be able to figt this new more powerful Belledonna?**

**Find out l8ter**

**And don't worry Charlie and Ichy are comming**


	8. Family Moment

Colleen was resting in the lounge of RR HQ, as she snacked on some Milkbones

"Just a couple more weeks till you're all out of me pups," Colleen said as she rubbed her belly. She had found out a few days ago that she was having 5 puppies this time. Three boy two girl.

Blitz came into the room

"How my pretty dog mama doing," He asked as he gave her a smooch

"I'm doing fine Blit..." Colleen just felt a kick in tummy

"Their kicking Blitz, here put your paw right here," She said as she placed Blitzes hand on her tummy.

"Wow, this is amazing," Bitz said as he felt his pups move around in his mate

"Hello in there, I'm your daddy. You going to come out soon? Your mama and I want to see you beatiful little guys," Blitz joked

"Hehe," Colleen giggled

"What's so funny?" Slash said as he entered the room

"You little brothers and sisters are moving sweety. Come over and feel" Colleen said

"They are? Hey everyone the pups are moving!" Slash called out to the others

Pretty soon all six pus and Blitz were feeling Colleens womb

"They seem pretty wild and crazy in here," Jewel said

"Tey said they want more Milkbones," Aleu said

"Huh?" Colleen said

"Ya I read their minds with my psychic powers," Aleu said

"Whoa Aleu you're really developing your powers good," Blitz said

"Ya sis you got game," Huntiee said

"Hmmm I wounder what powers these pups will have," John said

"We're all just going to have to wait and see," Colleen said as she patted her belly a bit

"The pups said they don't like that," Aleu said

--

Meanwhile somewhere in San Fransico ,a bulldog and a mutt were busy screwing around when suddenly a big cloud of purple smoke came ut of the floor of their home

"Careface! Killer!" Belledonna yelled

"Yes your evilness," the two said as they bowed down to their master

"Look at me, see how much more amazing and powerful I have become," Belledonna said as she showed of her hott, buff, sexy body.

"Wow how'd you do that?" Killer asked

I've found this machine that can transform dogs into powerful humanoid creatures," Belledonna said

"Wow," the two dogs said

"Yes now come on," she said as she grabbed the two doofuses and flew back to RR HQ

--

**Big Battle of Good VS Evil to come next chapter**

**And Colleen having her pups** **as well (not in the next chap though)**

**l8ter**


	9. Heaven and Heck

The Rovers were in the mess hall again eating dinner. Well accually Colleen was doing most of the eating.

"Man her due date's only a few days away but she still puts all that away like their's no tomarrow," Kodi said

"I am getting sick in belly," Exile said

"Sick to my stomach," John said

Yet their moment of watching Colleen devore meal after meal wa cut short when Belledonna came blasting throught the roof

"Who the heck is that?" Huntiee asked

"She dose look kinda hott," Reese said

"Greetings I am Belledonna, ruler of heck and..." She was interrupted by Marron

"Hey wait I thought all dogs go to heaven," he said

"He's got a point, I went to heaven first to," Carface said

"Who cares! Now get your lazy butts into those machines!" Belledonna barked to CareFace and Killer "I'll take care of Annabelles little angels here

"Annabelle? Who's that?" Exile asked. His answer was a fireball being thrown at him. Aleu barley had time to push him out of the way before he became a real "hott dog."

"Hey nobody messes with are uncles!" Slash said "Bring it on bitch!"

"Slash we've been over this don't call girl dogs that," Colleen lectured his son

"Ugh...Fine. Bring it on freak!" Slash said

"That's much better," Colleen said

Slash let out his claws and got ready to slice and dice Belledonna up, only to be stopped by a force field she placed around her with her devil magic and knocked back to the ground.

"Who's next?" Belledonna asked as she looked around at her opponets

Shag quickly pulled out his rocket launcher aand wa about to fire

Shag you're pointing it the wrong way Jewel said. Shag then turnered his body around and fired. "DIRECT HIT!"

Yet when the smoke cleared Belledonna looked totally unharmed

"You're meer human weapons can't stop me. **I'M ALL POWERFUL!!** Belledonna proclamed

"Ya and now so our we," Careface and Killer said. They had sneeked around the Rovers while they were distrached with Belledonna

Killer was now totally covered in muscle. If Brolly from DBZ and the Hulk fussed together, their combined muscle size would only be half of what Killers was

Carface had the power to awake the dead, he quickt summoned up a large army of skeletons along with making a giant thing of skull armor and a sword for himself. It was all out battle royale now!

Shag, Reese, Kodi and Exile did all the could to fight Killer, but even their combined strength was having little if now effect on him.

Aleu had made a force field of her own aroud herself and her mother

"Nobodies going to hurt my mom, or my unborn brothers and sisters!" She proclamed

Marron, John, Jewel, Anubis, and Muzzle Where doing al they could to fight off Carefaces army, but everytime a skeleton went down it got right back up. It was a losing battle

And Blitz, Slash and Huntiee were trying all they could to take down Belledonna, but not even Huntiees special power (noted in my story "The Puppies Adventure") was enough to tke her down

"Ha, ha ha, soon I'll wipe you litle pests out of exsitence then the powers of heck shall finally take over earth! With me as it's queen! Beledonna proclamed

"But isn't Satan the ruller of heck?" Slah asked, only to get punched in the gut

"Dad we can't beat them," Huntiee said

"Yes I'm seeing that we can't to son, but I tink I know who can help us," Just then Blitz kneeled on the fool and bean to pray

"Hail Mary full of grace the Lord is with thee. Bleesed art thou amongst women and blessed is the frit of thy womb Jesus" He said

Slash and Huntiee said the other part

"Everyone stop fighting and pray!" Colleen said

The Rovers did as they were told

"Ha! Well you sould say yor prayers muwhaha, " Carface said as he swung his sword at Marron. But just then a bright light illuminated from him, and then from the other Rovers

"Whats going on?!" Killer said

"Belledonna you naughty dog you!" Annabelle said as she suddenly appeared in the room

"Ya why can't you just quit this for once, Ichy and I were about to get it on with our girls," Another angel dog said named Charlie said,

"Ya," Ichy, the another angel dog said

"Charlie, Ichy that's not importaint now," Hunter, the last angel said

"Well cousin how d you plan to stop me? Just look at us we're invincible!" Belledonna said

"Did she just say cousin?" Slash asked

"The goodness of heaven is more powerful then any frce of evil," Annabelle said as a flash of light covered her body. Once the light left Annabelle and the three other angel dogs were all wearing white armor with golded crossed on the brestplate and shoulder areas, and they all had a swors with a flame of fire on them.

"Attack!" Annabelle ordered

Charie, Hunter and Ichy did as they were told

With one slash of their swords Carface, Killer and, Belledonna were reverted to their original forms

"Huh? Noooooo!" Belledonna cried

"No you will see the gd will always triump," Annabelle said

"Ya because evil is dumb," Charlie added

"You may have one this round but i'll be back!" Belledonna said as she diapered in a giant flame

"Hey wha about us?" Carface and Killer said. The Rovers began to beat them up

"Thank you," Blitz said to Annabelle nd her friends

"Your welcome," Annabele said as she began to fade away

"Take care Blitz, Hunter said"

"Blitz waved goodbye as a tear of happiness fell from his cheek

**Puppy time in next chapter yay**

**L8ter**


	10. Get Outta My Tummy!

It had been a few days since Belledonna had been defeated.

It was nighttime now all the Rovers were asleep in their beds, but not for long

A blood curdling scream of a female cano-sapian filled the entire basejust then.

Blitz awoke to see Colleen, surroned in a bed stain of water and blood, her water had broke, and the pups were comming.

"Oh my gosh it's time," Blitz yelled

He then triggered an alarm and all the other Rovers and Master came in.

"It's time," Collen said while in agonizing pain

"Very well," Master said "Rovers please leave the room,"

"Why?" the pups said

"Trust me kids this is something you don't want to see," Blitz said as he led his children out of the room

--

Time went by as the Rovers and pups stood behind the closed door that led to Colleen's room.

Minutes became hours, and Blitz was trembleing with excitement

"Relax dad, everything will be just fine," Slash said said

"It's just so exciting," Blitz said as he began to twitch alittle

"I know," Huntiee said as he began to twitch with excitement to

"Just chill out," Exile said "Soon will all be able to see to cute puppies,"

--

More screaming came from the room, and the sound of a puppy whimpering filled the room.

All the Rovers congradulated Blitz for his proud moment.

This little pattern continued four more times, then Blitz was allowed to enter. He looked at his litter two girls, three boys.

All the pups had mixed fur colors, both Blitz and Colleen thought they were all beautiful.

"Aww they're so cute," Jewel an Aleu said

"Can I hold one?" Reese asked

It was truely a wounderful moment for all the Rovers

The pups were named, in order of birth

Balto, Boy, Power: Same as Huntiees (fires star beams and can summon the power of Heaven)

Star, Girl, Power: Teleportaition

Jeff, Boy, Power: Invincible

Mary, Girl, Power: Shapeshifter

Don, Boy, Power: Can make copies of himself

--

In Heaven Hunter looked down at Colleen and Blitz second litter

"Good job Blitz, good job," He said as he smiled own at his friends

"THey look so cute," Annabele added

"Man hope Sasha and I will have pups as cute as those when we get down," Charlie said

**The End**


End file.
